vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic
Sonic & Knuckles is a Tag Team comprised of Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. Their team name is based off of the 1994 game Sonic & Knuckles. ''Their alliance was temporarily dissolved as Knuckles had been transformed into Knuckles Man by The Practice. The team disbanded early in season 12 with Sonic creating Sonic Truffle with former rival Toad and Knuckles teaming up with his friend Sabin Rene Figaro as Final Fantasy 3 & Knuckles. In VGCW 'Season 6' After weeks of culmination between them, Sonic and Knuckles faced each other at End Game 5, a match which Sonic won. Following this match, they decided to put the bad blood behind them and make a claim in the Co-Op Division by forming their own team; this team made its debut in the Season 6 Premiere against former Co-Op Champions WarioWare Inc.. While Knuckles helped prevent Wario from helping Waluigi out by spearing him off the ropes and out of the ring, Sonic used his trademark speed to land a pin on Waluigi to win their first match as a team in just under four minutes. The team's sound chemistry earned them a shot to become the #1 Contenders to the Co-Op Championship when they faced Shadaloo on November 26th. While not as fast as their first match, Sonic's speed and the power of Knuckles managed to quickly overwhelm their opponents once again. One Sonic Spin pin later, and the team had earned themselves a shot to face GameCenter FU for the Co-Op Championship. The Championship match was held on Demember 10th, however, the teamwork that led S&K to this moment was nowhere to be seen, and they lost. 'Season 7' The team wouldn't be seen in action again until March 11th when they squared off against The DK Crew. Sonic was left to do most of the grunt work in this match as Knuckles' performance as of late had been highly unimpressive. While he continued to look foolish at times during the match, Knux would manage to catch Diddy Kong off guard in this back-and-forth contest with a roll-up pin to give his team the victory. The team did manage to secure themselves a spot in the #1 Contenders' Tournament on April 22nd, and their first opponents on that night would be none other than The Practice. While Sonic did a good job at keeping the two doctors at bay in the early going, it was when Knuckles tried to take over that the tide definitely started to turn. After Knux was hit with a devastating tag team maneuver in his opponents' corner, Dr. Eggman, who had been having an impressive match, managed to hit the Masterplan. It was delivered with such force that it busted the echidna wide open and put an end to both his and Sonic's night. 'Season 9' The tag team was out of commission for the majority of season 8 while Knuckles was a robotic slave to The Practice. Unlike the comics, however, Sonic couldn't care less that a dear friend of his was a mechanical servant to his arch-nemesis (maybe he wanted some time away from the Knucklehead?) in any case, when that ordeal ended, the duo jumped back into the Tag Team division in a fight against Toejam and Earl. Though a bit rusty, the two managed to land their finishers simultaneously, securing a pin. 'Season 10''' Once again, a large break happened as Knuckles went off to focus on his Casual Champion run. After four months the animals were back at it with a rematch against The Practice, which they lost. A short time later they beat the Mystical Ninjas in a tornado tag team match. After beating Barret & Flint, the two were booked in Contenders match against Practice, who would once again beat them. Tag Team Record